The present invention relates to paving vehicles, and more particularly to edger assemblies for screeds used with paving vehicles.
Edger assemblies for paving vehicles are generally known and basically function to confine the sides of a head of paving material deposited forwardly of a screed. Typically, the edger assemblies include a frame connected with a lateral end of the screed, an edger plate providing a barrier surface and one or more actuators movably connecting the edger plate to the frame. The actuators enable the edger plate to be vertically displaced with respect to the frame to adjust the position of the plate with respect to the base surface.